


Training

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heroes Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Adam/Claire, mentorship. "The things you don't know about your ability could fill a book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!   
> Written for [Heroes Kink Meme](http://heroeskink.livejournal.com/1240.html)

Claire waits patiently as he walks around the study; for weeks, Adam has been resistant in Claire's pleas about knowing more about their shared ability.  She thought that he was just being stubborn and then realized after 400 year, he probably enjoyed the attention.   It still annoys her when he'd call upon her for an important meeting and then have to wait until he actually says anything of value. 

 

This is one of the occasions, and Claire is starting to get fed up with it.  

Which is why she stands up abruptly and is footsteps away from the door when he finally speaks: "The things you don't know about your ability could fill a book." 

Claire wants to scream at him for leading her on for so long but instead only turns around, waiting for him to continue. 

~~

Adam knows he has her attention.  It was his plan all along to keep her in the dark until the perfect moment presented itself. Now is that time. 

In truth, all those weeks he listened to Claire's constant pleas to tell her everything he knew, he was plotting the perfect moment to seduce her. The way he set up this meeting in the study, the atmosphere subdued -- not mention calling on her so late at night.  

Adam walks casually over to her, staring into her green eyes.  He so loved looking into those orbs. 

"You can't understand your ability until you give yourself to my tutelage," he says. 

Claire glares at him, turning to leave but Adam grabs her arm.  "Peter was right about you. You don't care about helping me," she retorts.  

"You don't make the rules my dear, I do and if you're looking for answers, you won't question my authority or methods," Adam says.  "It doesn't work any other way," 

Claire wants to walk out but she can't resist.  This is what she wants. Her dad couldn't give the answers she needed but Adam could.  If she walked away now, she would be alone again and Claire didn't want that. 

"All right," she consents.  

Adam smiles. 

\---

"You can't full understand your ability until you experience it," Adam says, prompting Claire to laugh. 

"Seriously? I've had my ability for a year!" 

"Don't mock me Claire," Adam scolds, studying her again. "Take off your clothes," 

"Now I know you're just full of ---" Claire starts but Adam glares at her. She starts to strip, still visibly annoyed with the situation.  Adam doesn't like her attitude.  He knows Claire can be head strong but he really needs her to relax.  

He walks over to her, placing a hand on hers and looks tenderly into her eyes. "Not like that," he says, slowly removing her top, letting his fingers linger on her skin. He wants her to feel his touch and melt into it. 

Claire looks timidly into his eyes and continues to disrobe slowly until she's wearing only her bra and panty. Adam stares at her, taking in her figure.  

Claire feels his eyes on her and suddenly feels so exposed. "So what next?" she manages. 

Adam pulls her closer to his body, his eyes transfixed by her lips.  Claire waits for him to answer, staring at him as he stares at her.   

The silence is deafening but Claire's under his spell. 

Suddenly, Claire leans in, kissing him.  He never expected her to make the first move but it doesn't matter.  Adam kisses her back, only tasting her lips at first.  

Claire knows that he's teasing her; she likes it at first. But becomes increasingly restless as moments pass.  

Adam removes her bra, kissing her shoulders and neck.  He wants to savor every part of her. Claire wants to devour him. 

Her hands rush to unbuckle his belt and Adam grins; he admires her fiery nature. "No need to rush darling," he teases. 

Claire glares at him again (and even thinks about smacking him) because she hates it when he teases her like that. Instead, she kisses him passionately, her lips burning with a need so strong. 

"I hate you," she cries between kisses.  

Adam grins. "Then stop," 

Claire thinks about it for a moment but her body is yearns for him.  She couldn't stop herself now even if she wanted too.     

"No," she says. 

"Then so be it." Adam concludes, finally slipping off her underwear and bridging the gap between them.  

His lesson is complete. 


End file.
